To Change A Life
by Dana.renee.neil
Summary: Amya Neave is living the life, she has the best of friends and great parents, when one day everything changes and she find herself in 1975 England wondering how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of class, half listening to the teacher while still goofing off with my friends, making them believe that I had absolutely no interest in what the teacher was talking about. My literature teacher had made the class read 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone' over the winter break. I just re-read it, but I didn't want my friends to know this was one of my favourite books, the teacher called on me;

"Amya, can you tell me when James and Lily Potter died? Date, Month and year." I nodded and took a deep breath avoiding the gaze of my friends.

"James and Lily Potter died 31st October 1980 at their home in Godric's Hollow" I answered.

"very good Amya. I can see you also did research," I nodded sheepishly. My hand went up to my throat where the chain for my time turner burned my skin slightly, my time turner was like my security blanket. My friends all gave me weird looks and I was quiet the rest of the class until the teacher made us play a game called race the bell.

"I will choose someone to ask the class a question and whoever answers gets to go as well as the one who asked the question. Okay Amya, you're up" we all stood and I thought of a question. I thought of an easy question.

"How old was Harry when Lily and James died?" some girl I didn't know –I think her name was jaz- raised her hand and answered.

"Harry was one" it went like that until the bell. The bell rang in my ears and sounded slightly off I shrugged it off as a severe headache washed over me. I swayed slightly as I walked up to my locker.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and got some food out of my locker. Paige and I walked towards the table outside where all our friends were. I had to sit quickly and I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes rubbing my temples. Suddenly the atmosphere around me changed, my headache gone, I lifted my head and I found myself inside, all around me were all huge bricks, they were a light brown and looked aged. I looked at the table I sat at, the whole length of the table was full of food.

"so I was thinking, welcome back prank for Snivellus, dye his hair bright pink and make him wear his underwear on the outside for a week." I turned my head to find the source of the voice, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Sirius black sat next to me as he looked over at his best friend who had a mouthful of food, James Potter swallowed his food and gave Sirius a disapproving look.

"Padfoot, we are not going to prank Snape this year, I need to be on good behaviour for my Lily-flower" his eyes glazed over as he stared down the table. I shook my head as I continued to listen to the two best friends bicker, I looked around a bit more, Peter Pettigrew was beside Sirius stuffing his face with any food item that touched his stubby little fingers. Across from me next to James was Remus Lupin, reading some book with a hard plain black cover and eating small amount of chocolate every now and then. My mind was racing, how did I get here? I only remember being with my friends, I could still hear their laughter in the background as someone made a joke. I shook my head and slumped down in my seat.

"Amya, what's wrong?" Remus asked me gently. I froze they actually knew who I was.

"Nothing, just a little tired is all." I said and to make it seem authentic I added a small yawn, Remus bought it and offered me some chocolate, I took it and ate a small bit.

"what are you reading?" I asked quizzically.

"just some muggle fairy-tale, think it's called 'Cinderella'" he said placing the chocolate wrapper in the book and then shutting it. "Come study in the library with me, we both have frees now and it doesn't look like these two will be stopping any time soon" I nodded to him and started to get up when an owl flew over to me and dropped a letter on my plate. I picked it up and opened it.

Dear Ms. Neave,

I would like to see you in my office in 10 minutes.

Regards

Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: **What do you think Dumbledore wants with Amya?

please tell me what you think all reviews are much appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and showed Remus. His shoulders dropped.

"So I'll see you in potions then?" he asked as he escorted me to Dumbledores office.

"yes you will, thanks for walking me Remus" I gave him a small smile and a quick side hug and then he was off to the library, I turned towards the gargoyle and the staircase appeared, just out of nowhere, I jumped slightly then cursed myself for not remembering. I knocked on the big oak door and they instantly opened.

"Ahh, Ms Neave, I assume you're wondering why you are here at Hogwarts?" he gestured for me to sit.

"Uhh... yeah I am"

"Well Ms Neave, you are here to stop bad things happening, I know you know what I'm talking about, now I don't want those boys to know, they believe that you've been here since first year, in fact all the teachers do too, you and I are the only ones who know the truth and I'd like to keep it that way. Now off to the library with Mr. Lupin." He gave me a wink as I left and I felt super confused but I shrugged it off and made my way towards where I thought the library was. I got majorly lost and by the time potions was on I had no idea which way to go. I could hear Sirius and james up ahead so I must be close. I kept walking and I could just make out their heads. I jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey, you bailed on us at lunch, what is this?" Sirius joked draping his arm across my shoulders and looked behind him.

"I needed to see Dumbledore, just chill" I shrugged him off and and walked into the dungeons. Today Slughorn had us pair off and make Amortentia. I was with Remus, Sirius was with Marleen and James with Lily. Once we were done I leaned over to get a good smell, fresh parchment, chocolate and a cologne that I couldn't quite guess.

"what do you smell?" I asked Remus turning to him. He leaned over o he could smell it properly.

"Hair dye, freshly mown grass and rain, what about you?" he asked me opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Fresh parchment, chocolate and guy cologne, it's a really nice mixture." I told him sitting back down. He nodded and we took a vial up to Slughorn.

"Ahhhh! Very nice Ms Neave and Mr. Lupin, 20 points for Gryffindor, you two can go study in the library now, theres still an hour left of class." We nodded and collected our stuff, once we were in the hall we burst out laughing. I had to hold onto Remus' shoulder for support.

"I thought he was going to make us try it" I got out between gasps.

"I know" Remus said finally sobering up "come on I want to show you something." He looked off into the distance then grabbed my hand and ran off with me following closely behind him.

"Remus where are we going?" I asked as I nearly tripped over a brick.

"It's a surprise, but we have to go outside, follow me." He said as he pushed open the big oak doors to the castle, I had to jog to keep up with him, but he stopped under a beautiful maple tree. "Come sit with me" he said patting the spot beside him on the lush green grass, I sat down with him and crossed my legs underneath me. We sat there in silence for a while just looking out over the black lake. I looked up into the sky and saw the first star appear.

"Remus look!" I hit his shoulder softly. I looked back up and watched as the star shot through the sky.

"Amya, make a wish" I felt Remus hold my hand gently as I closed my eyes and quickly made a wish and turned to face Remus, who was already looking at me. "We should go in for dinner" he said looking deeply into my eyes and leaning towards me slightly.


End file.
